


Introdutions

by 2Due



Series: The truth in your eyes [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort Sex, Desperation, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Vampire!BluSpy, Were-Creatures, Werewolf!RedSniper, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Due/pseuds/2Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>The first part introduces Antoine, the Red Spy.<br/>The second part introduces Lawrence James "L.J.", the Red Sniper, and Jean-Claude, the Blu Spy.</sub></p>
<p>
  <sub>Enjoy :)</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The father

He had everything ready. He had prepared a wide, comfy bunk in one of his nests, the highest-placed, his favourite, with fresh sheets and an extra pillow just in case.

The last four days had been very stressful, the Blu kept attacking each day, from dawn to sunset, but the Red managed to block them splendidly, never losing the last Intelligence case arrived in the Base. Both teams were exhausted, and since there were new orders for new attacks, it was a good time to rest.

Sniper let himself fall dead body on the chair nearby the window and looked through the only sniping fissure. There was not a soul on the ground of the canyon, if not for few shy lizard coming out hearing no more explosions. The far Blu base fell as silent as the Red one. He sighed and removed his glasses to rub his eyes with the index and the thumb of his left hand, he hadn’t seen him all day, should he be worried?

The feeling of his hat leaving his head made his eyes snap open, but puffed as he saw a red blur instead of the blue one he was so expecting. “Antoine.”

The Red spy smoothly wore the hat as he turned visible. “L.J.” He chuckled and took out his cigarettes’ case from his suit reading for the umpteenth smoke of the day. “You must be quite tired to not have heard me coming.” He mocked putting the cigarette between his lips, but without lighting it. He knew the smoke would piss his friend a lot. “Is there anything I can help you with, mon ami?”

“My hat, if you please.” Lawrence grinned signing him with the hand.

“In exchange for one of your beers.” The Spy’s gloved hand nonchalantly pointed the tiny refrigerator in the corner after having withdrawn his cigarette into his chest pocket.

“You snake,” the shooter scoffed then sighed, “fine, all yours.” He made to sit up, but Antoine stopped him with a hand on the shoulder and giving his hat back.

“Don’t bother, I already served myself.” He grinned waving a glass bottle in front of him. Too bad Lawrence snatched it from his grip.

“Thanks, mate.” He throatily chuckled. Yes, he was very tired indeed.

Antoine had expected such a move, that’s why he had stolen two bottles instead of one earlier when he got in the room. He took the other chair nearby and let L.J. open it for him. They cheered and had the first drink since the end of the attack.

Suddenly Antoine groaned and led his cool bottle against his temple. In that moment he realized he was still wearing the balaclava and angrily removed it before leaning against the glass again. He sighed feeling a bit better. “God, I need a shower…I feel like I have dust even in my bones.”

“How are the lads?”

The sudden question made Antoine slightly jolt and his eyes quickly met Lawrence’s. Sniper could clearly read him, the Canadian spy was _exhausted_ both physically and mentally. He frankly couldn’t see how long his dear friend was going to resist. The more he thought about his situation, the more he thought it was absurd. Protecting both the Scouts, the Red and the Blu, in that war was… unbearable. And the more he thought about it, the more he respected Antoine, yet there were few important things he had to fix soon or later.

“…Johnathan is unhurt…”

Johnny, 21, was the youngest son of Lady Isabelle McCoy, Antoine’s old friend and current fiancée. The Blu Scout.

Sniper slightly bowed his head raising his eyebrows expecting more.

“And…Ryan just got minor scratches from the last explosion. Medic stitched him up well and he’s fine.”

Ryan, 20, the Red Scout and Antoine’s second son. His older brother, William, 24, was still living with the maternal grandparents and very far from the war.

Lawrence James smiled and nodded. “Both strong lads.” And he finished his beer with a last gulp. There was a bin in the corner for the empty bottles, he waited for Antoine to finish his, so to trash both. As he stood up, he sniffed the way too familiar smell of smoke of his friend’s cigarettes. The spy was slightly trembling, but after the first drag, he visibly relaxed.

Sniper said nothing, for this time he could ignore the smoke. He walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll have your chance to patch everything up, mate. If things are really going like you and Blu have found out, this stupid war will be over and you’ll have your family back.”

Spy snorted and rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand, then nodded.

Things had changed a lot in the last three months.

The orders of attack had decreased, there had not been any more substitutions among the members of each teams, no new weapons, no new medicines. The fighters had even started to get out of that place to reach the not-so-far town in the valley over the canyon’s walls. It happened rare times, but many things had changed with those trips. Some of the mercenaries had even started friendships with their enemies, willingly kept secret of course.

With time the battles seemed even carefully faked. Unfortunately not all the mercenaries had kept good contacts with the enemies, some were still very willing to kill them as many times as they and the respawn system could. The Red Soldier was the most dangerous among all of them.

Another single thing had changed the situation deeply: the two spies were working together. Both had noticed something very off in the contracts of all the mercenaries of both teams and both thought their Administrators might be the same person, making this whole war sound like a cruel sandbox.

The fact that the Blu Spy and the Red Sniper became lovers helped a lot both spies to start working together.

If their theory was the truth, L.J. knew that his friend was going to have a collapse. Antoine had been freed from prison and recruited into the Red team by the Red Administrator, a gelid woman with only the interest of winning every inch of the canyon from the Blu team for whatever reason. He had saw her and when he joined the team he had just rage and hatred in his heart, he couldn’t decline the chance to get justice for his wife’s assassination, fact he even got charged for and imprisoned, and to have his two sons back.

He worked for Red for long fifteen years as Director of espionage, but the more he tried to work to understand how to get his family back, the more Red pulled him away from any file he found with incredibly massive work and he had no chance to reunite with his children.

Until one day, he found out his youngest had joined the Red and there he understood Red had no idea who his children were and didn’t care to help him out. He was the best of the best and the company wasn’t going to let him go for such a futile reason. He took that as a chance, though, he immediately signed for the battlefield convincing his superiors, he got new equipment and got sent to fight the Blu directly.

Knowing the company didn’t know the identity of their blood link was the best luck he could ever hope for, but it had a very high price: to protect him he couldn’t face him openly, and Ryan had no idea who was his father. It hurt Antoine to know that, but knowing that Ryan _hated_ him for murdering his mother made his soul bleed.

Antoine was innocent.

The young man often told his teammates about his stupid brother kept telling him it was not true, what their grandparents said was not the truth, he had known their father, he knew he was innocent…but Ryan never listened to him, and also thanks to the old couple, his hate for their father grew each year.

For months, since they set foot in the base the same day, Antoine tried to be close to him, to give him advices, but never too close. Ryan was not the kind of guy to be befriend easily, often arrogant and reserved, and a total douche on the battlefield, not so respectful to the rules and ending many times in troubles. Once he even got recalled by the Administrator herself, and there the real disaster happened. Antoine knew what She was able to do and what She liked to do with buggers like Ryan. The lad had reached the limit of her patience and had to be substituted.

That meant _eliminated_. _Definitively_.

That situation pushed the Red Spy to make the extreme sacrifice; he called Her before the boy got retreated and asked for an appointment for fixing the problem Scout. Once got his meeting, once in front of Her, he asked Her the permission to teach the Scout _properly himself_. His reputation at the company was still as when he joined, he was still the ice-cold hearted Red Spy.

That intrigued Her, and when she asked how a man of his kind could find anything interesting in a boy like Ryan, he had to answer he would be more than delighted to straight that brat with his own hands. She had believed him, knowing his style, not to count that it would be less expensive than recruiting a new Scout, so She granted his wish.

His face and his voice gave away authority and pure disgust when that evening he went to face Ryan, he dug his way through the lad’s soul, he gave him no escape, no occasion to speak back, no freedom. He made it clear he was _his_ superior from then on and he had the liberty to punish him any way he wished. Yet, his eyes were hiding pure terror, remorse and desperation. Lawrence James saw it clearly that evening and when later he knocked at his friend’s door, when he entered the room, he saw a broken man who truly needed a big support. That night he hugged him and let him cry on his shoulder.

Antoine had to maintain his role as cold-hearted punisher to keep his kid safe from the Administrator, but at the same time he had to protect him on the battlefield. He didn’t wish for his son to keep tasting death and respawn. If Ryan disliked him for just being a Spy from the beginning, after few days he wished him dead. Despite his hate for Antoine, he tried to behave himself, because he knew what Spy was capable of and that terrorized him, even though there was the respawn system.

The story teacher-student went on for six months, Antoine was trying to keep his cover, but couldn’t avoid to be less punishing against the young man. Ryan had changed a lot since then, he was doing his job splendidly, sometimes he was a bit more open to his teammates, especially to Heavy and Sniper, but still he hated Spy and also how the others seemed too friendly with him. He still feared him, too. And never stopped hating his father.

In the meantime, Antoine had found out who the Blu Scout was, his surname was different from his brothers’, he had his mother’s instead of his father’s and that pushed him to investigate in person. If he was right, that meant the boy he saw coming to the world about 21 years before was fighting with the Blu.

When he found the house and found the woman, he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was her, it was Isabelle, one of his dearest friends from his past, if not the only one, and her surprise on her face when she found him at her door was one of the most beautiful things he saw in a long time.

Isabelle took few long seconds to stare at him trying to believe at what was seeing in front of her, once he was incredibly sure that the man in front of her was Antoine, her dear Antoine, she couldn’t stop herself from jumping at his neck and hold him tight. They haven’t seen each other in more than 15 years, since the assassination of Anne Mary, Antoine’s wife.

He visited her every time he had a day off the battlefield, undercover, and soon he had to explain her his actual situation as a Red Spy. When he talked, the Blu Scout, Johnathan, was present. He was pretty alarmed that the Red Spy was in his house, but after his mother’s reinsurance, he accepted to hear out their story. Even his older seven brothers accepted him in their house.

Johnathan was the total opposite of Ryan, calm, friendly, but was incredibly sensitive about a topic in particular, about his father, and could get very violent when losing his temper. He was a slower runner, but was much more resistant. And nonetheless, he was quite strong for his age. None had still found out how a young man like him had ended up working for Blu. He even tried to befriend Ryan, but the only feedback he received was a bit more of good sportsmanship on the battlefield. Better than nothing.

Antoine knew why Johnny was named after his mother’s surname, he remembered the day Isabelle had kicked his father out after a long fight where he couldn’t bear the fact she was pregnant again and he refused the baby. That was the last drop for her and she threatened him with her father’s big gun. Isabelle had always been a strong woman, but her love for a man who slowly lost his passion for her and their children kept her prisoned for many years. After that episode Antoine and Anne Mary had been very close to her, giving her all their support. When Antoine had been imprisoned she had tried all her power to get him out, she knew he was innocent, but no one believed her.

Since their meeting Antoine and Isabelle got really close, but he still had a lot to do and didn’t want her in danger, so she made him promise in front of a piece of his favourite cake that he would visit her whenever he had the time, it didn’t matter how often as long as he came back. How to say no to such a sweetie? Especially when there was also a cake in her plate ready for him.

He also promised another thing she didn’t dare to ask to not put both of them in danger: he would have protect Johnny too.

 

“Is he coming tonight?”

Lawrence sharply snapped out from his trance and blinked many times before realizing what he had been asked. “O-Oh, yes, yeah he will.” His cheeks got hot.

Antoine grinned seeing the so stone-hearted shooter getting suddenly so soft and stood up. “See me later after dinner in my room, I have many files to give him this time. By the way, I’m starving. Tonight Engie’s turn to cook.” He wore his mask on and rubbed his tummy. Engie was the best cook in the Red base.

L.J. nodded and followed him out the tower, yes, dinner was a good idea, but a shower first was obligatory, he couldn’t meet his lover in such a state, could he?


	2. The lovers

Almost 11.20pm and still no signs of him. L.J. looked at his wristwatch for one last time and took it off, setting it on the tiny nightstand at his side. He wasn’t worried, he knew his lover was going to knock at the trapdoor exactly at 11.30pm, like he usually did when he decided to visit the Red Sniper. L.J. yawned and stretched out his long legs, pushed off his shoes and socks and rested his feet on the inner protrusion of the closed window. He closed his eyes leaning back against the chair and waited, relaxed.

Finally a bit of silence, no explosions, no screaming, no yelling, just the sweet sound of thunders.

…Thunders?

He turned his head and watched through the sniping hole. Clouds had covered the starry sky and lightings were flashing from them, enlightening the canyon’s walls as if it was day just for a fraction of second. The sweet smell of rain hit his nose and he breathed deeply savouring it. It wasn’t raining yet, but surely it was going to soon.

Entwining his fingers behind his head, he waited.

\---------------

There he was. He could hear him climbing the ladder to the trapdoor even when he was trying to sneak in. Sniper chuckled and calmly walked to the entrance, squatted and opened it, just in time to see a gloved fist moving skyward to knock.

“You make my job easier being that noisy, mate.” He quickly grabbed that hand and pulled him up, and then against his chest wrapping his arms around his waist. He was expecting some remark or even a laugh, but Spy silently slumped against him, hiding his face in the Aussie’s neck and mumbling unintelligible words. L.J.’s grip got stronger around the Spy to hold him up while he hurried to the chair, concern growing on his face. He gently led the other man down to sit and knelt in front of him holding his face in his hands. “Jean-Claude?” The tiny soft-lighted camp lamp in the corner was a weak one, so to not be spotted from outside the tower, but it was enough to light up the Spy’s face. He was as pale as a ghost and he had very dark bags under his eyes, clear signs he hadn’t sleep in at least two days.

“Hi…” The Spy weakly smiled at him as he leaned on one of his hands.

Sniper sighed, his thumb sweetly rubbing against the blue fabric over the cheek making Jean leaning more and kissing the palm of his hand. He stood up and made his Spy look up as he leaned down to kiss his forehead. “You need a good rest.” He hurried back to the entrance and locked the trapdoor after closing it, then he headed to the nightstand where he kept their night dresses. He had his on already, put it on while waiting, just simple comfy, long dark red trousers and a shirt with a front opening. Jean-Claude couldn’t bring the one the company had given him –not that he complained-, a blue copy of Lawrence’s, so he just gave him his personal one, a black velvet, far more elegant night dress with the shirt slightly longer than his blue one.

As Lawrence turned holding the black one, Jean had stood up and was unsteadily trying to get his coat off, but couldn’t even get his arm out of the sleeve and Sniper had to help him in every move. First the coat, the mask, the tie and then the white shirt.

“Sit down.” He gave him the black shirt as he sat not too elegantly on the bed and started working on the shoes then the belt.

“Can you help me with the buttons? Can’t find them…”

Lawrence looked up and snorted seeing that his lover managed to wear the shirt backwards and his hands were working on a non-existent button. The Spy’s eyes were closed.

“Put that on right first, love.” He chuckled as he helped him out with the buttons first and with the pants after.

Once he was all dressed for the night, Sniper smiled patting his own legs and started to stand up, but two smooth arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him forward, making him land against Spy’s left shoulder.

Spy might look exhausted, but nothing could stop him from sharing a bit of love. His head fell forward, over L.J.’s shoulder and his arms tightened the grip, just like a child would do with their father when tired.

Lawrence chuckled pleased and leaned in more against him, his hands moved to the other man’s waist, gently rubbed his sides for warming him a bit before moving to his back, where they kept massaging and exchanging warmth.

It was such a benediction staying this close with one another, a moment they could share only in rare occasions, where they could truly show their most intimate nature. Both cold-blooded mercenaries, both with a primordial wish to care for someone, to protect them, to love them. And yet both of them, for years, thought they had lost the capability to start any kind of love relationship. Until the day they met.

It’s been a slow process between them, but once they started seeing what their eyes were hiding, what kind of soul they had inside… it’s been an explosion of emotions.

\-----

Lawrence James O’Connell, that was the Red Sniper’s name, 32 years old and one of the very best shooters in circulation. He started working with Red when he was only 21, in many different bases around Europe and USA. Deaths: 1, and since then he promised himself to never repeat the experience. It wasn’t the “falling asleep” which scared him, it was the respawning. It traumatized him enough to not let him sleep for days until his organism succumbed to a heavy slumber.

Jean-Claude Brooks, the Blu Spy, 31 years old. His story is a bit different from the one given among the files of the contract he signed. He is signed as Jean-Claude Delacroix, from Lion, France, from an aristocratic family who already served Blu company once in the last century. His actual surname is after a lieutenant who had found him when he was still an infant, abandoned in a small French village during World War II. The young militant had managed to return in the USA, bringing the baby with him and leaving him in the custody of his wife as he returned to the front. The baby, when found, was wrapped up in a towel with the name “Jean-Claude” knitted on and since then he was called with such name. The lieutenant had already a child, a happy energetic boy, who later in the years, ended up following the father’s military path and being recruited into a special division led by the Blu company. The Blu Spy and the Blu Soldier were brothers, but there are no evidences to the company. The reason of such a secrecy was a family secret and business. Jean-Claude joined Blu when he was 27, Thomas, his brother, when he was 19, way earlier than Jean, as soon as he had been moved to the special division. Spy had an impeccable count of zero deaths, Soldier lost his count after 5 years battling in the Bases. When Spy arrived to the Canyon base, Soldier wasn’t expecting it at all and his arrive meant just that facts had gotten really serious and not just the excuse to replace the old, broken Blu Spy they had before in the team.

\-----

He could feel Jean slowly relaxing, the tension in his back and shoulders soon disappeared and his breathing slowed down into a calm, steady rhythm. He was almost afraid he had fallen asleep on him. “Jean?”

The Spy’s stomach answered for him with a loud grumble.

“Hungry, aren’t we?” He whispered giving him a gentle pat on his hip.

Jean felt his cheeks getting hot and he tried to retreat like a turtle in its shell, but a tender kiss on his neck froze him. “Haven’t eaten since this morning…” He said, embarrassed.

L.J. shifted a bit out from the grip and gave him a peck on his lips. “Let’s fix it, shall we?” Gently, he led him under the blankets, comfily leaning against the piled pillows and snorted seeing how Jean’s hair was. “Your hair is a mess.” He gave him an affectionate ruffle and pulled out a case from under the bed.

“So nice of Antoine giving me a present.” Spy chuckled, yet internally screaming knowing the next amount of work.

Sniper opened the lock with the right combination and opened the case. Inside there were a huge block of files and three wrapped up sandwiches. He picked the sandwiches and gave them to him. “The present can wait.” He locked the case and set it under the bed again before sitting next to Spy, under the blankets.           

Despite trying to hide his hunger and eagerness to finally bite something solid, Spy couldn’t stop his hands as he started opening the paper package, but he was still too tired to actually focus. A big hand came in his help.

“As usual, Antoine knew you were going to skip dinner today.” Sniper teased putting an arm over Spy’s shoulders while he dug into the first sandwich.

“He’s the best.” Jean said after few bites, but before he went in for a new one, he felt eyes staring at him. Sniper was looking at him with a questionable expression, yet his smirk said he was waiting for it. “After you, of course.”

Ah! Sniper knew it and they shared a quick kiss.

 

 

Soon all of the sandwiches were gone and the couple rested under warm blankets, one in the arms of the other’s, while heavy rain poured from the sky. Spy had fallen asleep as soon as he laid down, yet he seemed troubled in his sleep and woke up at every strong thunder he heard, two or three times each hour. Sniper, as the light sleeper as he was himself, woke up with him each time and each time he comforted his partner back to sleep.

It was around 3am when the storm worsened and a lighting hit one of the tall antennas causing a cracking loud noise, which echoed in the canyon making the cliffs tremble. Spy woke up with a start shaking and panting, hecarefully sat up and noticed he was sweating.

“Love?” The other man grumbled feeling the bed bouncing and leaned on his elbows, looking up at Spy, although the dark. He could hear his panic and stress in his breathing, so he sat up too and held him close.

“I’m…mortified, mon loup…”

“Shut up, spook.” He kissed his cheek and started gently rocking him, rubbing his back and placing a hand behind his head. “Forget everything and focus on me. You have just me, now. No suits, no guns, no enemies, no camouflages, no secret files or whatever those papers are. No battles, no war. Just me.”  

Spy leaned closer to him, pushing himself against his chest as his long, strong arms enveloped him in a cocoon of blankets and affection. “You spoil me too much.” He said brushing his nose deeper into the shooter’s shirt until he found warm skin and gave it a kiss.

Sniper gasped tickled and smoothly moved Spy’s legs over his, pulling him up on his lap, being sure the blankets were still warming him up. “That’s why I’m here for.” He answered whispering against his lover’s forehead.

Soft lips kept tracing a line with pecks from the collar bone to the jaw and a hand climbed to the other side of the neck, not letting him escape.

Lawrence snickered and stole the last peck moving his own lips in the way. “Now you’re focusing too much on me, spook.” And his eyes locked with Jean’s.

The violent storm outside became abruptly silent, only the sudden light from the lightings intruded into their trance. It felt like their first meeting, something had sparkled inside both of them, giving away no hint for a long period, until they finally made a step forward, but in that moment everything went fast, those long weeks appeared as a fraction of second and their kiss was hungry, starving for attention and love, in contrast with the shy, daring, nervous first kiss they ever shared.

Arms gripped tighter, hands searched for sensitive spot and fingers hungrily grasped and dug through hair. A hand then moved the shirt off a shoulder, while another made the partner’s head tilt a little bit on the side.

The kiss slowly transformed from the needy and breath-taking it was, into a tender and caring series of long ones and the coupled poured every single drop of adoration, respect and love they felt for each other, until Spy detached from Sniper with a last sweet peck, holding the lover’s head in his hands. His breathing was unsteady and he was visibly trembling, but before Sniper could say or do anything, Spy was all over him, kissing him hard with new found energy, surprising him enough to make him lose balance and even awareness of reality, so they both landed among the pillows and the poor bed creaked under their weight.

Surely Sniper let himself a bit go following his partner’s new vigour, his hands travelled immediately under his shirt and powerfully rubbed his back, following his spine with his calloused fingers, leaving red prints on his sides and drawing lines down to the small of his back until… Spy’s low moan called him back to reality and he froze. “Now hold on a second,” He rolled over, pushing his mate’s off and going on top of him.

Spy’s eyes glowed at a new lighting from outside, staring confused at his lover. “Mon loup-garou, what is it?” He asked whispering. His heart started beating faster at the feeling of Lawrence laying on him, of his heat through their shirts, of the sense of security his figure emanated.

L.J. sighed and kissed his nose. “You’re in no conditions for such foolishness, love. You _need_ to sleep.” _So do I,_ he added in his mind.

Jean-Claude weakly snorted. “You underestimate me, garou.” His eyelids felt heavier and heavier each second.

“Bloody cocky as ever…are you really sure?” He leaned on his elbows placing his arms underneath Jean’s shoulder blades and teased his nape with his fingertips, receiving an immediate reaction, a purring.

“You can bet your dear hat I’m sure.” He stole a kiss as he pulled him closer grabbing him by the collar. “Do you have any idea how I feel after almost a week without you?”

Sniper just emitted a moan of comprehension, his lips newly invaded as pulled into a kiss. Damn him if he didn’t know what his lover meant! As he got his arms around him few hours earlier, he felt his body getting on fire, burning of anticipation to finally have him back to him, against him, touching him. Yet, he was conflicted. Jean looked there-there to simply fall into slumber, but he was _starving_ to make love with his companion, and Sniper was actually on the same boat.

He took a deep breath while his lips brushed against his and slightly moved backward just to make a welcome move forward, his hips pushing downward as their groins touched and brushed one against the other.

Spy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sniper’s neck. “I take that as a yes. You do indeed.”

“I bloody missed ya, love…” His fingers hurried to Spy’s shirt, undoing all the tiny buttons they found on their path as Spy did the same with his, and soon their tummies and chests brushed into a hot contact as they got back kissing.

“The only real time you miss.” Spy whispered in his ear and they both laughed.

“Come here, you.” Sniper growled against his neck before going in for a bite.

Spy let out a soft moan and bent his head backward, pushing against the pillow, his skin fully exposed to his lover’s attention and even asking for more, which Sniper obliged with more than pleasure, with a second, a third bite pressuring on already known soft spots.

“Amateur.” Spy whispered into his ear, his hands sliding behind his head to pull him closer. Or so Sniper thought until he felt one hand pulling his head to one side, and the other pulling his collar off, exposing his shoulder, and immediately after soft lips brushing against his carotid.

“Don’t you even try, you bat.” Sniper smirked and planted a kiss on the exposed neck underneath his lips.

“You never let me play.” He started giggling, his chest trembling against Sniper’s and the shooter’s shirt soon landed at the bed’s feet.

Sniper scoffed rolling his eyes, but suddenly frowned as Spy’s hand caressed his cheek. “What…? You still have your damn gloves on?”

Neither of them had noticed it before, those gloves were way too silky to be spotted at first touch.

Jean blinked surprised and quickly removed them, sending them on the floor. “ _Dèsolè_.” He shrugged and grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him back into a new, passionate kiss.

“You know…I wouldn’t have minded you wearing them…” Speaking had become a challenge among Spy’s kisses and bites, their bodies were starting taking control on their already fogged minds. Desire was what was blinding them; heat, passion, love…all in one single frenetic moment where no lover could ever see a way back. Their bodies were _on fire,_ nothing else mattered if not their partner, their closeness, their intimacy, their trust into each other…

Heat exploded between them, between their chests, their bellies, their groins, the tissue of their pants was becoming unbearable.

Sniper had to stop at some point despite Spy’s silent begging to not to, he raised his head from the nook of Jean-Claude’s neck, furiously blushing and panting, and searched for his eyes in the dark. He could feel him intensely gazing through sleepy, heavy eyelids, asking him to make it quick, to make it passionate, to make it so he would never forget their night together. L.J. wasn’t going to let him down, he had promised himself to take as much care as his lover ever did to him and Spy took immense good care of his _cher_.

And L.J. never broke a promise in his life.

He felt Spy’s arms tightening around his neck as he rose on one elbow, his knees raising against his legs’ sides and his hips pressing up against his, making both their bulges a lot more notable to the other. His butterfly kisses invaded his lover’s face, comforting and calming him into a more regular, controlled breathing while his free hand worked his way down to their groins, caressing Spy’s naked side, tasting each single inch of muscle with his fingers. Spy’s trembled moan was all what he wanted to hear that night. He kissed him once again, on his lips, and carefully worked on his black breeches first, pulled them down enough to expose his silk underwear and run a finger on the inner side of the band. Spy shivered and arched his back, his legs spreading more as invite.

With the free thumb, he pulled down his own breeches, just enough, helping himself with few thrusts to push them further, to finally work on their underwear, something which became the most annoying thing of the night.

They couldn’t avoid to let out a satisfied moan as they felt hot, raw contact as their aching lengths finally got freed from their prison and carefully set into a better position by an expert, rough hand.

Sniper groaned as he fully leaned on Jean, his lover’s hands had travelled on his back and his nails dug deeper and deeper into it at each of his thrusts. “Yeah…maybe it was better with…ugh…with your gloves on, love…”

Spy snapped fully awake and withdrew his now-claws nails, placing his hands away from where they were and wrapped his arms around L.J.’s torso. " _Je suis dèsolè_ …” He chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

“You _menteur_.” Sniper purred and moved his arm to go catch one of his hands. Their fingers entwined and gently squeezed as they moved over the couple’s heads, while Sniper’s other hand teased and protectively clutched both their erections, giving powerful strokes after each thrust.

Underneath him, Spy was using his free arm to pull him closer and closer, as if afraid to see him disappear like in a dream, he was weakly struggling under his weight, hungry of contact and friction, he was whispering in his ear, calling for him, telling him sweet and teasing words under his breath, he wanted more of him, he wanted all of him… His body was trembling so much he was quickly losing control of himself, his panting got louder, his lungs starving for air, and his legs soon felt like jelly. Sniper was hiding his face against his neck, gasping out hot puffs against his skin while his lips marked him as his, a privilege no one ever dared to think to have and Spy loved it, loved it with all his heart as much as he loved him. Having L.J. in his arms was the same privilege for him and he had absolutely no intention to share nor to lose it.

Sniper’s thrusts became slowly quicker and more insistent, pressing hard down against his lover’s groin, sending violent shivering waves of passion through his mate’s body. He felt legs trapping him, locking around his hips and guiding him. “J-Jean…” A hand landed behind his neck, tightly clasping to his short, brown hair while their holding hands got free and joined in caressing and drawing jaw lines, brushing soft lips and pulling in. Their mouths opened allowing their lover to invade and guide each other in an unforgettable hot kiss, where time was an meaningless variable.

A twitch, a bite, a second without breathing….their kiss never stopped as they finally reached their so desired climax together. All the tension disappeared in a blink, all their frustration, all their tiredness…gone, leaving just a wonderful sensation of warmth and protection.

Sniper dared for a final stroke and a final peck, giving one last thrust to let that incredible feeling last some little more and hearing his lover letting out one last weak yet satisfied moan was his reward. Once the trembling left his body, he collapsed over the exhausted Spy and stood there for few moments, while tender scarred hands rubbed his back and even more tender lips brushed over his shoulder.

He smoothly slid off him and laid down on his back, with an arm he pulled him close and with a hand he cupped his jaw, he brushed once last time, kissed him goodnight and sank into his pillow with a loud _ponf_.

“Next time I top.” Spy said with the lowest voice.

Sniper sleepily grinned and nodded. “Gladly.”

\-----

The light of the next morning coming from the fissures of the planks was dim and grey, and the air strongly smelled of rain. In fact, it was still heavily pouring outside.

It was almost 10am when Sniper sat on the bed next to his still rolled-up-under-the-blankets lover and set a fresh made pancake in front of his nose. Spy’s nose twitched with interest and his eyes opened up finding the dish with a little pile of hot sweetness dipped in syrup.

“Stolen from Ryan?”

“Nope, Eugene came here short ago with these saying he needed extra energy.” L.J. chuckled remembering the Red Engineer’s face when he saw his friend answering the trapdoor in a messy state.

Spy snorted closing his eyes while stretching his limbs, feeling some of them crack and pop. His lover had the best friends. Despite being the one ruining his sentries and machineries, Eugene had no grudge against Jean, both knew it was only work and often a challenge for the smartest; and after being known about L.J.’s relationship with him, he somehow accepted into the “family” although he didn’t actually see with good eye that kind of relationship, but he didn’t care that much as long as L.J. was happy. Besides, he too had seen changings at the horizons and gladly accepted to help both spies in their work.

Thinking about changings, if in the case there was what he so hoped for, things were going to get a crucial flip.

The noise of his stomach sharply distracted him as he sat up holding the dish.

“Come on up already, love or the tea will get cold.”


End file.
